Accidents Revealed
by butterfly.cell
Summary: Lydia Jones has finally had enough of her son avoiding her, but after five years there's some things that have changed dramatically for him. Sequel to One Accidental Step Further, but can be read indepentantly if mpreg isn't your thing. Jack/Ianto
1. Chapter 1

I seem to remember promising someone a sequel to the sequel of One Accidental Step Further. That was always a possibility, but thanks to my recent spree of reading all cazmalfoy's stuff (her AU series when the boys have a whole family - very cute), my muses grabbed the idea of a sequel for mine and ran as fast as they could whilst I was doing housework yesterday!

I hope you enjoy it!

The sequel to One Accidental Step Further. I would advise reading that to know the development of the Harkness-Jones family, but if mpreg makes you uncomfortable, then this can be read independantly. This takes place between the end of the sequel and the final epilogue.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the boys, they belong to RTD and the BBC

* * *

**Accidents Revealed**

_Chapter 1_

The moment that Lydia Jones saw her son hurrying towards her, she smiled. It had been a long time since Ianto had been able to meet with her, even if it was just for a coffee. She'd tried to arrange to meet up with him several times over the past few months, but each time Ianto had either had to cancel at the latest moment possible or been dragged from his coffee midway.

On one occasion, her son had been approached by tall, dark man with the long blue coat who'd apologised so charmingly whilst gripping his shoulder. He'd said something about 'a small animal wreaking havoc on the filing' and Ianto's eyes had darknened, his jaw had setting firmly before he got up from his seat, kissed Lydia on the cheek and promised to rearrange their meeting.

That had been two months and one failed attempt earlier. Now, she stood up and pulled her son, almost a foot taller than her, into a fierce hug.

"Ianto Jones, it's been far too long." She chastised. Her son grimaced and nodded in agreement.

"I know, mam. I'm really sorry, I've just been dragged off my feet ever since I moved here." He ordered his coffee and sat back in his chair. "Which is pretty ironic, considering we met up more often whilst I was in London."

"I know, pet. Don't worry about it, your tad and I understand." She smiled brightly at him, her heart shaped face a comforting sight for the young man. "You can make it up to us by coming over next Saturday. It's the middle of summer and your sisters are back from university, so your tad's decided to have a barbeque. He asked for you specifically."

Ianto smiled involuntarily at the thought of spending the day with his family again. Since his own children had been born, he'd felt a strong sense of nostalgia thinking about his family home. He hadn't seen his parents properly since he moved to Cardiff and he hadn't seen either of his sisters since he'd moved to London in the first place. He sighed heavily, knowing that he probably couldn't go. He still hadn't told his family about Jack, let alone Griffin and Niamh.

"Mam, I don't know." He looked down at his coffee, which had been placed there by the waitress a few minutes earlier. "It's not that I don't want to, I really do! I just don't know whether I can get the day off."

"Well," Lydia Jones gave Ianto a look that Jack would've recognised immediately. The Captain called it his 'oh no you didn't' face. He didn't like it much. "I'll go talk to your boss if you don't. It's been almost five years, Ianto Jones. Five years since you moved back and you've only visited once, and even then you were only there for a couple of hours."

_You'll be lucky if you get away on Saturday evening_, she carried on silently, Ianto reading her words from her expression easily. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll talk to my boss, I promise. I'm sure I can get at least the afternoon off." Ianto grimaced again, knowing his mother wasn't pleased with his reply. She frowned slightly at him and pursed her lips, her expression suddenly made him feel sixteen again. Eventually, she took a sip of her coffee and carried on talking about general everyday things.

After a few questions about his work, Ianto took his chance to enquire about his tad, the shop and his sisters. How had Bryn's gap year been? Was Ellen liking it at university? After about ten minutes, all traces of resentment to her son's prolonged absence had vanished from her face as she chatted to him happily about the rest of the family.

Ianto found himself laughing and smiling in earnest as she spoke, a feeling of longing burning inside him as tried to find a way to go to the barbeque the next week. He desperately wanted to go now, but he refused to leave Jack and their children for more than a few hours. If he went, his mother would insist he stayed the night and he wouldn't be able to resist. It would be easier to not go at all.

An hour after Ianto had sat down in the little coffee shop, he was pulling his suit jacket back on, seeing as he'd come straight from the Hub at the end of the day, and paying the bill, his mother linking arms with him as they left the shop. She kissed him on the cheek as they stopped beside her car a few streets away and she looked at her son seriously.

"Ianto, please try to come. It would mean the world to your tad." She smiled sadly at him and Ianto felt a stab of guilt as he nodded in reply.

"Call me when you get back home." She nodded her agreement and Ianto watched her climb into the car and drive away. Once the tail lights had disappeared, he let out the breath he'd been holding and headed to where he'd parked his own car, several streets further away.

* * *

When Ianto arrived home, about fifteen minutes later, he entered the house to find Jack curled up on one of their large sofas with Niamh on his lap and Griffin curled into his side, all three of them watching the screen intently.

Ianto watched for a moment as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger bounced across the screen, then turned his attention back to his family. He threw his jacket to one side and toed his shoes off and dropped down onto the spare seat of the sofa, Niamh instantly squirming in Jack's arms, reaching for him.

Jack laughed and heaved the little girl up and over Griffin, Ianto taking her carefully. She refused to sit down, instead stretching her legs out so her feet were touching Ianto's thighs, her hands holding onto her tad's face as she gurgled and grinned. Ianto smiled and held her steady as she bounced in his hands, a sudden spurt of energy taking over.

"Come on, sweetheart, you need to start calming down." He murmured. She looked at him with wide eyes and pouted slightly before letting out a little huff and letting Ianto sit her down. She twisted until she was half facing Jack and Griffin and half facing the television and sighed happily. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and leant back into Ianto's arms.

The four of them remained curled up on the sofa for a further half an hour before the credits started to roll and Jack flicked the set off. He looked down to find Griffin's eyes drooping closed, his hands still gripping hold of his shirt.

"Sorry they weren't in bed earlier, it was the only way to calm them down." Jack looked at Ianto apologetically, but his partner just smiled and shook his head. He understood Jack's logic completely. As Niamh had begun to crawl, she'd become almost unmanageable. Getting her ready for bed was usually a two person job.

Ianto had gathered, as soon as he saw his kids in their pyjamas, that Jack had given up on getting them to bed in one go and put the film on to ease the transaction. Ianto was just about to scoop up the now sleeping baby when his phone started to buzz in his pocket.

Silently thanking that he'd set it to discreet, he carefully manoeuvred the little girl and himself until he had the device free and had it to his ear, not having a chance to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He whispered.

"Ianto? Why're you whispering?" His mother was speaking at a normal volume, making him cringe as far away from Niamh as he could without waking her.

"Um. I've just woken up?" Ianto knew as soon as he'd said it that it wasn't going to wash with her.

"I was with you less than an hour ago!" She exclaimed, Ianto wincing harder as her voice increased in volume. "You told me to call you when I got home. You would NOT have fallen asleep before said conversation had been had. You may not visit anymore, but you're still my son!"

The last few words were shrieked almost hysterically, the sound carrying across the regrettably small gap between the phone and the sleeping baby. Jack cringed slightly as he realised what was about to happen. He didn't have time to soothe his daughter back to sleep before she blinked her eyes open and started to cry.

"Oh, hell…" Ianto muttered, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he tried to stop any escalation of Niamh's discomfort.

"Ianto?" His mother's voice sounded distinctly lethal. She could hear what was going on and Ianto felt his stomach drop through his feet. "Ianto Ciaran Jones. It sounds to me like you have some explaining to do, young man."

"Not now, mam. Please, not now." He pleaded as Jack watched him sympathetically, having taken Niamh and rocked her into a temperamental submission.

"Fine," Lydia snapped, "But I'll be seeing you next Saturday."

"I'll try-" Ianto looked desperately at Jack, who met his eyes with a look of concern mingled with a bitten back smile.

"Don't you dare, Ianto." His mam replied. Ianto knew right then that he'd be spending the weekend with his family. "I'll see you at eleven on Saturday morning and you'll be staying the night."

With that, the line went dead and Ianto closed his eyes, burying his face in his hands. After a few moments to digest what had just happened, he looked up to find Jack humming to Niamh. Miraculously, she was slowly drifting off to sleep again.

"Oh dear." Jack looked up at him, a look of great amusement in his eyes, a smile threatening to break his face in two.

"Don't you dare, Jack." Ianto growled, glowering at him and easing the sleeping baby from his arms, carrying her upstairs. He heard Jack chuckle behind him as he carried the sleeping Griffin upstairs as well. They moved into the nursery and went to opposite sides of the room; Jack to Griffin's bed by the window and Ianto to Niamh's cot in the corner.

As they left the room, Ianto flicked on the night light, turned on the baby monitor and turned off the overhead, taking a moment to look up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. With a heavy sigh, he let Jack wrap an arm around his waist and guide him into their bedroom.

Tomorrow. He'd make sense of everything tomorrow.

**A/N**: Please, please comment if you like it, reviews make the world turn round!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! The response has been stunning! Thankyou all so much for reading, you're awesome. I honestly didn't think many people would be interested in this, but I was bowled awa by the amounts of reviews, so thankyou!

I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Jack and Ianto, they belong to RTD.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Ianto sat at the table in the kitchen the next morning, Griffin on his lap as he munched through a bowl of rice pops, feeding Niamh a bowl a ready oats. Jack had headed into the Hub an hour earlier to do work and gather Ianto's laptop and files. It hadn't taken the team long to work out that Ianto could work from home easily. He only had to spend a few days a week actually in the Hub to keep the files and archives in order.

Whilst this was only temporary until both children were in school, Ianto was quite happy to effectively be a stay at home dad. He smiled at the thought as he waited for Niamh to finish smacking her lips together and open her mouth wide, indicating she wanted some more. Breakfast was her favourite meal of the day, and for all her exhausting behaviour, it was a simple process to feed her first thing in the morning.

He fed her another spoonful of the mushy food and reached for his mobile lying on the table next to Griffin's cereal. He flicked it open and selected the number from his contacts list, making sure it was the mobile number, not the house number. After three rings, it was picked up.

"About bloody time!" The female voice yelled at him heatedly. "Mam's been all weird since she got home, what the hell did you do?"

"Bryn, you drive right?" Ianto asked tentatively, juggling holding the phone, Griffin and Niamh's 'Tigger' spoon to feed her another mouthful.

"Well, duh. You can't exactly get anywhere from here without a car." He could hear his youngest sister rolling her eyes at him.

"Well, could you possibly come over?" He asked tentatively. She was nine years younger than him, but they were extremely close, or at least they had been before he'd moved to London. He was already apprehensive about his mother finding out about his family and he didn't want to think about what Bryn might say. If she didn't take it in her stride then there was a very slim chance the rest of his family would.

"Sure, I could do with getting out of the house. What time do you want me?" She sounded casual and laid back, as per usual.

"How about now?" He asked. She didn't speak for a few moments then said she would. He quickly gave her the address and they said goodbye. He didn't reply when she asked what was going on again. He closed the call and sighed again, returning his attention to feeding his daughter.

* * *

Breakfast was finished about twenty minutes later and Ianto set Griffin up in the front room with a DVD and returned to the kitchen to find Niamh squirming in her high chair, desperately trying to free herself.

"Give me ten minutes to clean up, sweetheart, then we'll get you dressed, okay?" He looked at her carefully and she looked back, her protests to her confines dying down to a pout of disapproval. With a smile, Ianto kissed the top of her head gently and gathered together all of the dishes, putting the coffee machine on and running the sink full of hot water and fairy liquid.

Five minutes after he'd started the washing up, the doorbell went. He froze in place and Niamh, who'd been humming and babbling to herself looked up from where she'd been banging her little hands on the plastic tray of her chair.

Ianto quickly un clipped her and balanced her on his hip, heading towards the front door. He looked through the little eyepiece in the middle of the wood and grinned. He carefully opened the door and took in the sight of his baby sister.

She was nineteen and about the same height as his mother. Her hair was the same colour as Ianto's naturally, but she now had black underlay and several blond strips, probably added at the same time as the numerous ear piercings. It was tied up messily, mirroring the haphazard nature of the bangles and bracelets sparkling on her wrists. She looked at her older brother and grinned, their faces almost identical.

Then Bryn noticed the little girl nestling her head into her brother's neck and looking out at her with the most gorgeous blue eyes she'd ever seen, her thumb in her mouth as she looked at the new arrival with fearful curiosity.

"Baby!" Bryn laughed loudly and clasped her hands together, bouncing on the soles of her converse clad feet, bangles and necklaces jingling with the movement, her bag threatening to fall from her shoulder. "No wonder you haven't been home for ages!"

Ianto smiled sheepishly, relief flooding him, and gestured for her to step inside. She grinned at him again and stepped into the small porch and through to the house. She hung her bag on the coat stand and toed her converse off, slotting them neatly beside Ianto's work shoes. For her messy appearance, she had inherited their father's almost compulsive neatness, just like Ianto.

She was about to ask whether she could hold the little girl when she spotted another little figure peering round the doorframe, watching her carefully with the same blue eyes as the figure in Ianto's arms. She stepped around Ianto and crouched down, the boisterous energy dying down to a much calmer and relaxed aura.

"Hello." She smiled at the little boy, waiting patiently as he ducked behind the doorframe for a moment before stepping out a few steps and circling her until he could grip onto Ianto's jeans and hide behind his legs.

"Hi." He offered shyly. Bryn continued to smile at the little boy, noticing how much he looked like Ianto had in his baby photos.

"What's your name then?" She asked gently. Ianto was watching the exchange in amusement.

"I'm Griffin, who're you?" Griff replied, a little defensively. Ianto could feel his hands gripping a little tighter onto him.

"I'm Bryn, I'm your tad's kid sister." She replied confidently and held her hand out to shake Griffin's, Ianto laughing lightly at her manner.

"She's _my_ sister. She's called Niamh." He stepped out from behind Ianto with a swell of his own confidence and stood between his tad and Bryn. He placed his little hand in hers and pointed to the little girl in Ianto's arms. Bryn smiled at him and shook his hand before looking up at Ianto.

"My, my. You've been productive, haven't you?" She grinned mischievously at him and Ianto raised an eyebrow, scooping Griffin up with his free arm and waiting for his sister to straighten up.

"Now that you're here, fancy helping out a bit?" She nodded enthusiastically and followed him upstairs to the nursery. Ianto put Niamh in her cot, lifted the side and went to sit Griffin down on his bed. As soon as he'd straightened up, he was hit with a wall of rebellious teenager. He laughed and hugged his sister tightly.

"I haven't seen you in so long, Yan!" She was almost in tears and Ianto instantly regretted it.

"I know, kiddo, I know." He murmured into her hair. She sniffed loudly and pulled back, carefully wiping her eyes of tears, trying not to smudge the dark outlines. Once she'd composed herself, she kicked him hard in the shin and turned to pay attention to her niece.

"So what exactly did you tell mam to make her flip out like that?" She was grinning again as the little girl gripped onto her fingers and gurgled happily to her. Ianto grimaced again as he started getting Griffin dressed.

"When she called last night, I had to whisper because we were all curled up on the sofa and these two were asleep." He freed Griffin of his Spiderman pyjamas and pulled out a pair of jeans and a baseball top. "I made the mistake of giving her a ridiculous excuse and she had a go at me, which woke Niamh up. She heard the crying and went all quiet and told me she'd see me next week."

"They're her grandkids, Yan, it's really not the end of the world." Bryn heard the worry in her brother's voice and turned to look at him, smiling comfortingly. "I can guarantee you that the moment she sees them, she'll be completely the doting Nan."

"You don't know the whole story yet." Ianto muttered under his breath, sharing a pointed look with his son. Griffin grinned knowingly at him and covered his smile with his hands as he sat back on the bed to let his tad put socks on him. Ianto ruffled his hair and handed him his teddy before crossing the room to retrieve Niamh from her cot.

"When do I get to meet her then?" Bryn asked, grinning at the look of confusion on her brother's face. She watched as realisation dawned and he smiled mysteriously, picking up his daughter and lying her on the changing table next to the cot. "What?"

Ianto didn't say anything, just removed the yellow baby grow from Niamh and changed her nappy.

"Oh, God… Ianto, you're not on your own, are you?" Bryn had stopped rifling through the chest of drawers and looked up in shock at Ianto, only to see a grin on his face as he shook his head. She went back to the baby clothes and pulled out a white t-shirt with pink rabbits on it and some pink dungarees, tossing them to Ianto, who caught them smoothly as he finished buttoning up Niamh's undergrow.

"You want to get her dressed?" Ianto turned and smiled, knowing how much his little sister loved children. He was both amazed and pleased to see that she had had taken so little time to acquaint herself with both of them.

Ianto returned to Griffin and sat down on the bed, pulling him onto his lap as they both turned to watch Bryn and Niamh. The baby was surprisingly well behaved as she let Bryn dress her and after only a couple of minutes, she'd scooped the little girl into her arms and was talking to her gently.

Ianto was about to head downstairs and offer her a drink when he heard the key in the lock and the door open. He closed his eyes and silently prayed for strength, Bryn watching him curiously. Her look only intensified as she heard footsteps on the stairs, heading in their direction. Ianto opened his eyes and looked at his sister wearily. For a moment she was confused, but everything was answered as someone she'd never walked into the room.

The little girl in Bryn's arms looked up and laughed happily, throwing her arms out and grinning, yelling something incoherently. Over on Ianto's lap, Griffin grinned as well and waved before looking up at Ianto with an eager expression on his face.

"Daddy's home!" He informed him. Ianto smiled tightly and let Griffin clamber off him and head over to Jack's waiting arms. Bryn watched the scene with barely contained excitement, looking from the incredibly handsome newcomer to her brother, looking for all the world like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

"Now I _really_ know why you haven't been home for ages." She said with a grin, laughing in delight.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you all appreciate that I've gotten up an extra half hour earlier to post this for you, so you don't have to wait for some god awful time at night when I get home from London. Anyway, that's not even the point! I'm posting it because I know how many people are enjoying it, and that makes me happy!

I hope you all like this chapter as much as the others. Thanks for all the support, you've been great!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Jack and Ianto, sadly, they belong to RTD and the BBC.

* * *

Chapter 3

They were gathered in the kitchen, Jack leaning back on the counter with a cup of coffee in his hands, Ianto sitting next to him on the work surface and Bryn sitting at the table across from them. Niamh was sitting on her lap and scribbling happily on a large piece of paper and Griffin had decided to go back to his film, but only after making Jack promise to watch it with him later on.

Now Bryn was grinning at the look of chagrin on her brother's face again and Jack was smiling in amusement. He already liked the teenager, there was something about her that instantly set him at ease. _It's no wonder Niamh's so controllable_, he thought with a slight snort of laughter.

"So, I want the whole, gory tale, Yan." Ianto looked up at Jack who'd hidden his grin behind his hand and smothered a laugh with a cough.

"I _really_ don't think you want all of it, Bryn. I really, really don't." Ianto raised his eyebrows meaningfully at his sister.

"The long and short of it is that I'm his boss and this is part of his contract." Jack smiled, his eyes glittering playfully. Ianto punched him in the arm, the Captain recoiling and mouthing 'ow' as he rubbed his arm and scowled in return. "Seriously though, I'm his boss. Inter-office fling evolves, I move in here and we… _decided_ to have kids."

"Oh, I like him already, Yan." Bryn smiled at the men, thinking how well they complimented each other.

"Against my better judgement, I'm rather attached to him as well." Ianto smiled.

"How long has it been?" Bryn glanced at Niamh before looking earnestly back at her brother.

"Since the beginning?" Ianto glanced over at Jack, who nodded almost imperceptibly. "About five years, but four since things got serious. Griffin's just turned three and she's almost one."

He pointed to Niamh and watched carefully for his sister's reaction, but she smiled reassuringly again. It was at that point that he realised just how much he'd missed her. She'd grown up knowing and understanding that he liked men as well as women and had never judged him for it. Whilst she knew everything, his parents and middle sister, Ellen, only vaguely knew he was bi and had accepted it with various levels of enthusiasm but subconsciously expected him to grow out of it. Not that they'd ever criticised or shunned him for it.

"Right then." Her manner changed again, energy bubbling in her eyes once more as she looked down at the little girl who'd peered up at her with interest. "Why don't we go watch that film with Griff whilst Daddy and Tad have a chat?"

Niamh grinned and twisted so her arms were gripping around Bryn's neck. Ianto's sister winked at him and she carried his daughter out of the room, the little girl waving clumsily at her parents. As soon as she'd gone, Ianto let out another breath and Jack turned to look at him.

"I like her, she's fun." Ianto smiled wearily and Jack moved in front of him, wrapping his arms around the young man's waist and kissing him gently. "You saw how she was, there's nothing to worry about."

"Bryn was never the problem, she's always been more than fine about me dating guys." Ianto rested his forehead against Jack's and ran his hands gently over his chest. "I'm more worried about the fact that my mam's ordered me to their house this Saturday for 'family together time'. She wants me there the whole weekend."

Jack smiled and kissed him again. "So? You've got enough free time saved up to take three months off, let alone one weekend."

"That's not it." Ianto shook his head slightly, resting his head on Jack's shoulder and inhaling his scent for comfort. "I'm not going without you or them, but I don't want to spoil it."

"What'll spoil it? Me or the kids?" Jack rubbed his back gently and Ianto's arms came round his neck, holding onto him tightly.

"Neither of you. She's just going to kill me for not telling her about you for five years." Ianto chuckled darkly and Jack smiled.

"And avoiding her is going to make that better?" Ianto looked up and pouted. "Thought not. If you don't want me to go, just say so and I'll keep the fort."

"No way, Jack." Ianto pulled away and held his lover's face still, looking intently at him. "There's no way in hell that you're bailing on me. I'm not spending the weekend with my family whilst looking after those two. You'd have to lock me up in Providence Park first."

"Okay, that's settled then. I'll clear it with the others later, I'm sure they won't mind picking up the slack for a couple of days." Ianto's face split into a grin and he kissed Jack hard, earning a whoop of approval from the doorway. They looked round in amusement to see Bryn laughing, Niamh still in her arms and clapping happily, reaching out for one of them.

"I've still got a few hours off," Jack stated, walking across the room to relieve Bryn of his daughter, grinning at the little girl as she giggled and squirmed in his arms, her hair managing to stick out at odd angles, despite the fact it had now grown past her shoulders. "How about we all go to the park?"

* * *

Jack slipped his hand around Ianto's, linking their fingers together as they walked behind Bryn and the pushchair with Griffin standing on the small wheeled platform at the back of it. It was the middle of June, so Ianto hadn't bothered putting a jumper on over his t-shirt and jeans, but Jack, for some strange reason, was back in his RAF coat.

"Aren't you hot in that?" Ianto asked curiously, turning his head slightly to look at his lover.

"The fifty first century did wonders to the human race." Jack replied mysteriously. Ianto had gotten that answer to many questions before and decided that Jack just didn't like leaving the house with his coat and refused to admit to it.

It was now mid afternoon and they'd spent the past hours walking around the park and playground with lunch at a café in between. No matter what the two Harkness-Jones children threw at her, Bryn had risen to the challenge and didn't even look worn out. Ianto was eternally grateful to his sister for visiting. He had no doubt that she could now be added to the list of babysitters and childminders if needed.

He smiled at the sight of his kid sister bent over the wheel chair, laughing along with both Griffin and Niamh as she told them some sort of crazy and elaborate story. He squeezed Jack's hand gently before letting go and calling out to his sister. With a dramatic huff, she stopped the pushchair and looked over her shoulder, the slight breeze in the air sending tendrils of hair flying outwards.

"How about we go get and ice cream at the parlour round the corner?" He asked, taking Griffin's hand as the little boy walked over to him, grinning at the suggestion.

"As long as you're paying." Bryn said with a smile and turned back around, waiting for the couple and their son to catch up with her.

"I'll go one better, Jack can pay." Ianto grinned at his sister and picked up Griffin who was already starting to lag a little.

"Oh I can, can I?" Jack asked, eyebrows raised as he approached them both, ruffling Griff's hair gently as the little boy smiled at him placidly. Ianto grinned at him and they all set off again, Jack directing them to the small shop on the edge of the park.

To no-one's surprise, Bryn ordered a double chocolate sundae, Niamh insisted on sharing it and Griffin, as usual, decided to have some of whatever his parents were having, sneaking a spoonful of Bryn's sundae when they weren't looking and she was.

"It's going to be hell getting them sleep tonight." Ianto muttered half-heartedly as he watched Niamh sucking hot fudge sauce off Bryn's finger with a smile. Jack watched Griffin finish off his butterscotch sundae before moving on to pick the cookie dough from Ianto's bowl. Ianto noticed too. "Oi!"

Ianto looked incredulously at his son, but the little boy just grinned at him in a way that reminded him suspiciously of Jack. He then turned his accusing gaze on said man and received the same, innocent grin. Griffin dived back into the cookie dough pieces as his parents continued to battle each other with their eyes.

There was a click and a snort of laughter and Ianto looked up. Bryn was grinning at him over her digital camera. He rolled his eyes and returned to policing his son's cookie dough intake. He grinned at the look on Griffin's face as he himself ate the piece the little boy had been trying to get at and heard another click of his sister's camera with a giggle of approval from his daughter.

"You lot really are incredibly cute, you know." Bryn smiled, hugging Niamh slightly as she yawned suddenly in her arms. She put the camera down on the table to readjust her grip, looking down at the little girl with affection. Ianto grabbed the camera silently and took his own photo, smiling at the look of trust on his daughter's face as she gripped a hold of Bryn's scarf and looked up.

He heard another yawn, this time from Griffin and sighed. "I think we should be heading home. Want to come back to ours?"

Bryn looked up and glanced at Jack, who smiled in return. "You sure? I don't want to intrude on anything."

"You're not intruding at all!" Jack laughed. "Besides, I've got to head back to work for a couple of hours now anyway. I'm sure Ianto could do with the company."

Bryn watched Jack for a moment and nodded, Ianto looking over at his partner as well. Jack leaned forwards and kissed him gently before pressing a kiss to Griffin's head. There was a small noise of protest and he moved to the other side of the table to kiss his daughter goodbye as well. She sighed happily as he went back to his chair and pulled his coat on.

"I'll be back to put them to bed, Rift providing." Jack kissed Ianto once more, a little harder, before heading out of the small shop. Ianto looked back over to Bryn with a smile and then called their waitress over.

* * *

By the time Jack got home, he found Ianto and Bryn curled up on the sofa, Griffin and Niamh nestled happily between them as they all watched another DVD. He soon realised that Ianto and the kids were asleep and Bryn smiled knowingly at him as he gently lifted Griffin from his lover's arms, holding his close as the little boy yawned.

Bryn extricated herself as well, Niamh in her arms as the two headed upstairs to put them to bed. They quietly set about tucking them up and making sure they had required sleeping materials; both of them needed a comfort blanket, Griffin needed his teddy and Niamh her panda. Once they'd retreated from the nursery and headed down to the kitchen, Jack smiled at Bryn.

"Thanks for looking after them all this afternoon." He said gently, flicking on the tap and starting the washing from dinner.

"It's not a problem at all. To be honest, I've been hoping for that phone call ever since I got back from America." Bryn was sitting on the counter like Ianto had earlier and looked down at her feet.

"How long has it been since you last saw him?" Jack asked quietly.

"Since before he moved to London. Seven years maybe?" She shrugged, her feet swinging gently. "None of us have seen him for ages, not properly seen him, and definitely not since he moved back here. At first we thought we would, but weeks turned into months with nothing but a few hurried phone calls. Mam talks to him the most, insisting for meeting up for coffee whenever possible, but Tad really misses him."

Jack nodded silently, knowing the exact reason Ianto hadn't gotten in contact with them. He'd been trying to save Lisa, caring for the cybernised corpse of his girlfriend, thinking about nothing but getting into Torchwood and trying to save her for the first six months of his return to Cardiff.

"Jack?" He looked up at the sudden sincerity in the young woman's voice. "Please make sure he comes on Saturday, I don't know what'll happen if he doesn't."

"I promise." Jack met her eyes and nodded solemnly. She nodded in reply and knew for certain that her brother and his family would be there.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay... I'm really sorry, I've been having problems with my nternet - we got a new modem and it took a while to get access to the site. I'll be posting two chapters a day though, so don't worry! You won't have to wait too long for the rest of the story!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Jack or Ianto, RTD and the BBC does!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Can't we just move to Australia? We could leave the country and they would never have to know!" Ianto was getting more and more panicked as he got closer to 'impending doom' as he'd so eloquently put it the night before. Jack just rolled his eyes and concentrated on driving.

He'd been hearing things like that all week, since Bryn had gone home on Monday. She'd assured her brother that she'd support him on Saturday and would try to prepare their parents for the almost certain shock of his long-term boyfriend and their children. Ianto had been fine at first, but he'd slowly started to worry. It was so bad on Saturday that he had drunk five cups of industrial strength coffee and eaten nothing, despite Jack's protests.

"Ianto, if you're not careful, I'm going to sedate you as soon as you've greeted your family and lock you in the boot of the car." Jack looked sideways at his lover who'd slumped his shoulders and was resting his head on the window in resignation. He was quiet for the next ten minutes, but as Jack turned off the main road and closed in on his parents' countryside home, he'd started to panic again.

With a sigh, Jack parked the car next to several others on the gravel driveway and turned to Ianto, who had sunk down in his seat again, eyes closed, muttering silently as he tried to summon the will power to get out of the car. Jack looked up thankfully as he saw a familiar figure rushing across the gravel towards them.

Bryn was dressed in a bright yellow t-shirt with Snoopy on the front and baggy jeans, the usual array of bracelets and bangles on her arms. Ianto groaned as she wrenched the door open and grinned at him. He opened his eyes and frowned.

"Since when did you have a nose piercing?" Ianto looked at the small stud glittering in her nose and watched her shake her head slightly.

"I wasn't wearing it the other day, but still. You're so unobservant sometimes!" She exclaimed in exasperation.

"I thought you were supposed to stop at the ears." Ianto frowned again, but Bryn wasn't going to let him stall any longer.

"I kind of ran out of room, you know?" She grabbed his hand and dragged him from the car, gesturing for Jack to stay where he was. The two of them been on the phone the night before, organising their arrival the next day, completely unknown to Ianto. He watched with sympathy and admiration as Ianto allowed himself to be dragged towards the large green door that stood ajar.

"Mam!" Bryn yelled as she stood just inside the house, holding tightly to Ianto's hand in case he tried to escape. In seconds, Lydia Jones was at the front door, scowling at her son and oldest child.

"About time, Ianto Jones!" Her expression suddenly broke to one of happiness as Bryn threw the man inside and their mother caught him in another fierce hug. Ianto realised that Bryn had slipped away as soon as she was sure his mother was him securely. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Lydia pulled back and looked at her son sternly. Ianto smiled sheepishly and rubbed his head awkwardly, the same way he always had done when facing his mother's inquisitive defiance. Sighing heavily, he lead her through to the large living room, sitting her down on one of the large sofas.

"On the phone last week," Ianto swallowed as his mother nodded, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I was whispering because my daughter had _just_ fallen asleep."

He watched his mother's jaw drop and eyes widen. Whatever she'd expected, a grandchild obviously wasn't that. Feeling a surge of pride and confidence, he plunged on. "She's almost a year old and her brother's just gone three."

"Oh my God…" Lydia breathed, tears in her eyes as she stared at Ianto in amazement. "I had no idea you were with someone. Is she here today?"

"Yeah, my family's with me." Ianto nodded, swallowing slightly as the nerves set in again. "Bryn came round on Monday and met them already. She really likes Jack."

Ianto waited hesitantly for his mother's reaction to that final bombshell. It took a couple of moments of stunned silence before Lydia Jones threw herself at her son hugging him once more and laughing happily. Ianto took a moment to recover from the strength of his mother's reaction before he hugged her back warmly.

"I thought I heard you." Another voice said. Ianto looked up and saw his Tad standing in the doorway to the garden, the French doors thrown open to let in the sunlight and summer air. "So you've finally settled down?"

He smiled, his face crinkling around the eyes. Ianto disentangled himself from his mother and stood up to welcome his father. The man was about Ianto's height, maybe a little taller and had hair a little longer than Jack's, about the same colour but greyed about the temples, matching the colour of his beard. Ianto held his hand out, but the man scooped him into a quick bear hug.

"You two want to come meet them?" Ianto asked, now convinced that Jack and his children would be fully accepted. His mother nodded and his father smiled, the couple holding hands as Ianto lead the way back through the house to the drive.

He smiled at the sight of Bryn holding Niamh above her head, the little girl giggling and flailing happily. Jack was stood close by, Griffin in his arms with his head resting on his dad's shoulder, smiling and murmuring to Jack as they watched.

Ianto stepped off the doorstep and Jack looked around, the blissful smile on his face still in place as he watched his lover walk across the space between them, the sunlight filtering through the trees pulsing across the fitted, khaki t-shirt and baggy jeans he was wearing. Ianto grinned at him as he got closer, scuffing his trainers a little as he watched Bryn and Niamh for a moment. Griffin stuck his hand out in alarm, pointing at the older couple approaching them and exclaiming.

"It's Nan and Grandtad!" Ianto blushed a little, Jack grinned and the old man approaching them laughed.

"You recognise them then?" Jack asked quietly, his son nodding fervently as he turned to look at him.

"I made sure they knew you." Ianto said quietly to his Tad, shoving his hands in his pockets in embarrassment and toeing a piece of gravel with his battered trainers. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his father smiling at him thankfully. Ianto smiled in reply and nodded, watching his father step past him and hold his hand out to Jack.

"You no doubt know I'm Ianto's father, Eli Jones." Jack shook his hand and smiled.

"Jack Harkness. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." The older man laughed heartily and turned to the little boy watching him carefully.

"And you would be?" He asked Griffin. Ianto noted that he was using much the same manner that Bryn had on first meeting his son.

"I'm Griffin, sir, and I'm three years old." He replied with confidence. His hand shot out and he pointed to the little girl resting on Bryn's hip and watching the interaction curiously, thumb in her mouth again. "She's Niamh and she's my little sister."

Griffin smiled, proud of himself for remembering all that information, and shook Eli's hand when he offered it. The little boy suddenly threw his arms out and Eli lifted him from Jack's arms. The little boy settled quickly into his Grandfather's arms and waved at Jack. Ianto turned his attention to his sister, mother and daughter.

"You can hold her if you want, mam." The older woman looked from her son to her daughter and nodded with a smile, letting Bryn hand over the little girl who was just smiling at the woman in the oblivious way that she usually had.

Niamh clapped her hands and settled into Lydia's arms and Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. He reached an arm out and wrapped it around Jack's waist, pulling him a little closer. Bryn smiled at the sight of her parents with their grandchildren and then the look of bliss on her brother's usually tense face. She stepped around them and grabbed Jack's hand, pulling him towards the house, Ianto following, holding Jack's hand tightly.

Once they were inside, Bryn let Jack go and punched Ianto in the arm. "See? If you'd just done that sooner…"

She glowered and linked her arm with her brother's and beckoned them both through to the garden, where she sat them down on the patio seats before leaving to go gather together her parents, niece and nephew.

"Thanks for coming, Jack." Ianto smiled before closing his eyes and sliding down in his seat a little, hands resting over the ends of the chair's arms to soak up the pleasant summer sun.

"No, thank _you_." Jack murmured softly, a smile twitching at the corners of Ianto's mouth at the hidden meaning. Jack looked around to see Bryn bounding into the garden again, the bag of toys from the car and a quilt in her arms, a grin on her face. She was obviously enjoying her family coming together like this and Jack made a mental note to make sure Ianto didn't slip away from them again.

"Hey, when's El-" Ianto began to ask his sister, but froze in place as he heard a yell, fear striking his features again.

"Ianto Ciaran Jones! Where the HELL are you?!" Came a new female voice from the direction of the driveway.


	5. Chapter 5

First of today's chapters to make up! I'll post the second one this evening for your. Thaqnkyou so much for your patience, you're stars :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Jack or Ianto, RTD and the BBC does!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hide me!" Ianto hissed at his sister, much to Jack's amusement. Ianto seemed to have reverted to a teenager in the presence of his siblings and it was an observation that made him smile.

"Now why would I do that?" Bryn was grinning at her brother, hands on her hips, the sunlight sparkling off her jewellery. Jack saw for the first time that there were at least five piercings in each ear. "I wasn't the only one who missed you."

Ianto had stood up and was backing away from the sound of angry footsteps on the gravel path that ran down the side of the path. Bryn sat down in Ianto's seat and whispered 'watch this' to Jack, pointing to the corner of the house. In a matter of seconds, a young woman emerged, her features set into a scowl as she clenched her fists and looked at her brother standing on the edge of the large lawn.

"Ellen, look-" Ianto began, backing away from her, hands raised in defense as she paced forwards slowly.

"No-fucking-way, Ianto." She growled, shaking her head defiantly, her short, spikey hair flicking across her face. "No-fucking-way!"

With that, she charged forwards and Ianto turned and ran as fast as he could from her. He was a fast runner, he always had been, but Ellen Jones was fast as well, and she was a fair bit lighter. Ianto had almost made it all the way round the lawn and back into the house when, about ten feet from Jack and Bryn, Ellen dived forwards and tackled her brother to the ground.

They landed in a sprawl of jeans and limbs, Ianto wrestling vainly against his sister's grip as she straddled his back and twisted one of his arms up behind him. Ianto gasped in pain and wriggled, trying to free himself of the woman, wincing as his movements served to do nothing more than stretch his arm painfully.

"You better have a bloody good reason for disappearing on us, Ianto." She growled, sitting down heavily on his back.

"I'll explain," He grunted, trying to shift his shoulders a little, "as soon as you let me go." He finished, still struggling against his sister's iron grip. "And if you even begin to laugh, Jack Harkness, you're sleeping on the sofa for the rest of the year."

Jack bit his lip to stop himself from saying something he'd regret and Bryn laughed at them, grinning at her older sister who was looking at Jack with a raised eyebrow. She studied him for a moment, Jack meeting her eyes with a cool confidence, leaning forwards on his knees. After several minutes, she nodded firmly and climbed off Ianto, tugging his arm once more for good measure.

"Explain." She said icily, sitting cross legged on the lawn a little way from Ianto. He carefully rubbed his shoulder and glowered at his sister. She was three years older than Bryn and a lot less merciful. That wasn't to say that they didn't get on like a house on fire, it just took more than a hug to make things better with her.

"Bryn. Will you go get Mam and Tad, please?" Ianto's eyes didn't leave Ellen's as he spoke but Bryn's eyes widened in understanding and she jumped up, heading off into the house to retrieve the rest of the family.

"Jack, is there any way you could go and find me and ice pack or some frozen peas or something? Mam'll have something inside." Jack watched the death glares in concern but nodded and headed inside, leaving the two siblings alone. As soon as they were gone, Ellen burst into tears, just as Ianto had expected.

"You were gone for seven years, Ianto! You didn't so much as visit us again." She gritted her teeth against the tears and continued to glare at her brother.

"I'm so sorry, Elle, I really am. You'll understand part of it when Bryn comes back, I promise." Ianto spoke softly, still massaging his shoulder. Ellen glared at him for a moment longing before huffing heavily and crawling across the lawn to use her brother as an armchair. He braced himself and didn't complain as she folded her arms and waited for their sister and parents to return.

She looked up when she heard the low murmur of voices and laughter from the shadows of the living room. She watched intently as Bryn walked through to the garden clutching a little girl in her arms. When her father followed, holding the hand of a little boy, she whipped round and slapped her brother hard across the face.

"I think I deserved that." Ianto groaned to himself as Ellen turned back round and stood up to help Bryn with laying the quilt out on the lawn. She watched as the little boy wandered across the grassy expanse to her brother and sat between his legs, settling happily, resting back on Ianto and watching everyone else. Ellen pulled the quilt over to lie on Ianto's right hand side and sat down with Bryn. She ignored Ianto completely and turned her attention to the little girl sitting on her sister's lap.

"Here." Ianto realised Jack had come back outside as well and had discarded his jacket, dressed in a white baseball jersey with the grey sleeves rolled up to his elbows and jeans. He hadn't even noticed that Jack wasn't wearing his usual 1940's get up, but made a mental note to thank him later. He settled behind Ianto so that his lover was between his legs and held the ice pack carefully to his left shoulder.

Ianto smiled to himself, an overwhelming feeling of peace inside him as he noted his parents sitting in the patio chairs, watching all of them happily. He turned his head to look at Ellen and watched Bryn hand Niamh over and jump up and head into the house.

"She's gorgeous, Yan." Ellen twisted slightly and smiled warmly at her brother. Ianto smiled and nodded at her before he felt Griffin tugging on the front of his t-shirt a little.

"What can I do you for?" Ianto said conversationally to the little boy.

"Tad, I'm thirsty." Griffin smiled innocently and Jack made a move to get up. Ianto stopped him though and stood up instead, holding the ice pack himself.

"I'll be back in a minute," Ianto smiled, running his fingers through Jack's hair as Griffin shuffled back to rest on Jack instead, peering round to check he was mimicking him properly. Ianto smiled at the sight of Griffin adjusting himself every time he looked around, shifting his leg a little and wriggling until he was just right.

He walked slowly along the path down the side of the house and headed to their car. He took a moment to compose himself before dragging a bag from the boot and heading back into the garden, where Jack was talking conversationally with Ellen and Bryn, who'd returned. Ianto went back to sit between Jack's legs, Griffin having moved onto the blanket to talk to Bryn.

He delved through the bag and pulled out Griffin's Spiderman flask and handing it over, twisting the top to make the straw pop out. The little boy grinned and took it, sitting back contentedly. Ianto dug back through the bag and pulled out his own digital camera, taking a photo of his sisters and children smiling and laughing.

He settled back into Jack and felt his partner's arms around his waist, pulling him a little closer. Ianto leaned his head back on Jack's shoulder and the two of them watched Bryn pull out a pair of pink sunglasses in the shape of hearts and balance them on Niamh's face, the little girl grinning again. Ianto handed the camera over, laughing at the look on his daughter's face and watched Bryn snap another photo.

Across on the patio, Lydia and Eli Jones were watching the scene with tremendous amounts of both relief and affection. Eli reached over and held his wife's hand, smiling as she looked up at him, knowing what she was thinking. They'd been about to give up on trying to get Ianto to come home and they'd definitely given up on getting grandchildren from him, simply for the fact that he was closing in on thirty and they'd heard nothing of a relationship of any kind, let alone one serious enough for children.

"I think you owe me an apple pie." Eli said slyly, nudging Lydia's shoulder gently.

"I think you'll find that the apple pie was only won if he turned up alone." She turned and looked at him in amusement, the same way Ianto tended to. Eli rolled his eyes and sighed in acceptance. He very rarely won a bet against his wife where his daughters were concerned, but he was usually more on the money when it came to Ianto.

"At least Elle owes me a pint. She swore blind that he'd be in drag." He smiled proudly. "I always knew he'd find the right man."

Lydia laughed softly and looked up to see Ianto looking at her. He nodded his head slightly and she nodded hers in return, smiling affectionately. Ianto turned his head and murmured something in Jack's ear. The other man smiled and kissed him gently before getting to his feet, pulling the young man up by his good arm. They headed back round to the car and Ianto felt himself laughing lightly.

"It's been a long time since I've heard you laugh like that, Yan." Jack said softly, pulling him to a stop and kissing him again, slowly and more deliberately.

"That's because it's been a long time since I've felt completely at peace." Ianto smiled and slid his arms around Jack's waist, deepening the kiss. "With the exceptions of holding those two when they were born and making love to you, this has been the happiest I've ever felt."

Jack kissed him once more, running his tongue along Ianto's before gently biting his lip and pulling back with another smile. Ianto shook his head slightly and opened the boot of the car, pulling out the over night bag only to have Jack take it off him and sling it over his shoulder.

"Let me show you the room of my youth." Ianto said sarcastically, taking his hand and pulling him into the house and up the stairs. Jack smiled when he was lead into the room. It seemed that even in his teenage years, Ianto had had a thing for large, comfortable beds.

He dropped the bag and turned to find Ianto grinning at him mischievously. Jack turned his head slightly but found Ianto kissing him, hands wound into his hair. It was a messy clash of teeth and tongues, but neither of them cared. Jack groaned a little as he felt Ianto's hands moving from his hair and running down his back to rest on his hips.

Suddenly, Ianto heard someone clearing their throat and he peered around wearily. Standing in the doorway was Bryn, rocking the balls of her feet again, a manic grin on her face. Jack laughed and wrapped his arms round Ianto again, his lover rolling his eyes.

"Please, don't stop on my account." She said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, you are warped on the inside." Ianto said with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry, my family dragged me out of the house yesterday evening, so I didn't get a chance to do another chapter for you! I think I'll just post them every few hours now though, to try and get them all up by mid week (that's when i start posting my new fic hopefully)

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Jack or Ianto, RTD and the BBC does!

* * *

Chapter 6

The rest of the day passed in a happy blur. After Bryn's interruption, Jack and Ianto had headed back outside, much to Griffin's approval, the little boy latching himself to them both alternately. At one point, Ianto had fallen asleep on the lawn using Jack's legs as a pillow with Griffin curled up and napping next to him. At some point after that, Niamh had also joined in, curling up on his other side, wriggling under his arm and sucking her thumb.

Little did he know that his sisters and his lover orchestrated a series of photographs so taunt him with at a later date. By the time Eli Jones started up the barbeque, the Jones family had fully accepted their three new members. Ellen and Bryn had taken on the task of looking after their niece and nephew, including getting them ready for bed and wearing them down enough to stop them from protesting to the calmer atmosphere too much.

By that point, it was roughly seven in the evening and everyone was winding down a little. Ianto and his mother were doing the dishes and Jack was talking to Eli in the garden over a couple of bottles of beer.

Ianto was on drying duty, watching the plate in his hand carefully as he cleared if of all water and placed in on the surface.

"I'm so happy for you, Ianto." His mum said softly, a smile on her face. "I was afraid that you wouldn't risk anything again after you told me about that Lisa girl. I must say though, I never dreamed that you'd have children as well."

"Neither did I, mam." Ianto said with a smile, more to himself that his mother.

"What does that mean?" She asked with a slight frown.

"It means that when you fall in love with Jack Harkness, you're prepared to spend the rest of your life wondering whether it's you he's going to wake up with the next morning." Ianto looked at the expression on his mother's face and chuckled. "If you'd known what Jack was like when I first moved to Cardiff, you wouldn't believe he was the same person today."

"Have you two thought about making it official?" She asked with interest. Ianto snorted and picked up another plate to dry. When he died, his life belonged to Torchwood. He'd never really seen the need to bring it up before, knowing that his life was Jack's already, one way or another.

"I guess not." He finally replied, picking up the pile of plates and put them neatly away in the cupboard, looking out of the kitchen door and into the living room across the hall, watching Ellen reading Bryn, Griffin and Niamh a bed time story. "What does it feel like to be a Grandmother?"

"Old." She admitted with a laugh, turning to find Ianto leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed with a grin on his face. "But wonderful, you wouldn't even believe!"

She stepped forwards and hugged her son again before looking round at the clock. "It's getting pretty late, you should think about putting them to bed."

"Yeah, I know." He glanced down at his watch and then over his shoulder to the scene in the living room again. "I'll give it another ten minutes, then I'll go get Jack."

Out in the garden, Jack was sitting on one of the patio chairs, enjoying the balmy evening and the beer in his hand. Beside him, on the other chair, Eli Jones was doing much the same, the two quite content to just sit and watch the sky.

"How'd you two meet?" He asked suddenly. Jack bit back a laugh and took another swig of his beer before answering.

"That's a very interesting question." He smiled as the older man looked over at him curiously. "I got into a bit of trouble and he knocked my attacker off me. One thing led to another and I gave him a job. How much do you know about what he was doing in London?"

"Torchwood?" Eli's eyebrows had raised slightly, but he didn't pass any judgment. "All I know is that it was some offshoot of the government."

"Well, I run an offshoot of that. We play by different rules and have different objectives to Torchwood London." Jack frowned a little at the memory of Yvonne Hartman and her sadistic techniques. "After the fire, Ianto came to Cardiff to find a job with my station."

"Ah yes, the fire. He told us about that once." The mood had darkened slightly as the memories of his distraught son on the phone flitted into Eli's mind. "It was about six months after he moved back here. He told us about a girl called Lisa, said she'd been burned pretty badly and finally died."

Jack sipped at his beer again, thoughtful. Six months after Ianto had come to Cardiff, the remnants of Lisa had been discovered and executed. It wasn't a happy memory for either of the men, but it was, luckily, a subject that they could now talk about.

"Anyway, onto happier things. I couldn't help but notice the accent, American?" Eli asked with curiosity in his voice. Jack laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, more or less. I'm originally from a small place that's practically not on the map, but I moved to Chicago as soon as I could." Jack smiled to himself and laughed again, knowing that whilst he was bending the truth, he wasn't lying. After leaving his family home, he'd moved to New New Chicago in one of the major off-Earth colonies. "I must say, in all my years living here, I don't think I've ever met a born and bred Welshman named 'Eli'."

"Ah yes." Eli said with a smile, nodding knowingly. "I was from a fairly religious family. My siblings and myself were named after people from the bible. For some reason, my parents didn't want Matthew, Mark, Luke and Mary, they wanted Isaac, Elijah, Noah and Bethany. Of course, that doomed us all for life, as none of us attended church past the age of eighteen. What about you two? I mean, 'Niamh' is Irish, unless I'm mistaken."

"I don't know, I just liked the name, but Ianto felt it particularly fitting. He said it meant something in Gaelic." Jack shrugged and took another mouthful of beer.

"Ah yes." Eli nodded knowingly. "Lydia is part Irish and it's always been a sore spot for Ianto to have 'Ciaran' as his middle name. It means 'little black one' in Gaelic. As far as I'm aware, 'Niamh' means 'beauty' and 'brightness' - it's Bryn's middle name."

Jack did a complete double take as he took in the older man's words. There were so many possible motives for Ianto to have wanted that name. It all made sense to him now and he smiled happily at the thought. Their daughter was already living up to her name and it was an immediate link to Ianto's family. Eli started chuckling to himself at the look of revelation on Jack's face and Jack soon joined in, the two men enjoying the sound and their beers as they continued to watch the

"What's all the laughing for?" said a familiar voice. Jack looked up with a smile to find Ianto heading towards him, a crooked grin on his face.

"Eli was just giving me a family history of names." Jack looked at him meaningfully.

"Despite what people say, the meaning of a name can have a huge impact on a certain type of person." Ianto replied casually, holding his hand out. Jack snorted softly and took it. "Sorry, Tad. We've got to go put them to bed."

"It's okay." Eli smiled at his son and stood up as well, the three of them walking inside together.

"Yan?" Bryn looked up and over to him with a slight pout on her face.

"Sorry, kid, the parentals are taking charge now." Ianto said with a smile, walking over to lift up the yawning Griffin, settling his head gently on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around the little boy. Jack was handed the sleeping Niamh, still wearing her pink heart sunglasses despite having been changed into her pyjamas, and the two sisters stood up to escort the couple to a room Bryn had apparently spent the morning working on without their parents' knowledge.

When she pushed the door at the end of the corridor open, Ianto almost swore. The room that had previously been one of the spares, full of boxes and gym equipment, had been converted into a nursery. There was one of their old cots in the corner with a rabbit mobile hanging over it, just like Niamh's back at home. On the other side of the room was a small bed with a guard on the side, covered in Spiderman bed sheets which made Jack laugh.

Bryn pulled Ianto into the room and her brother carefully tucked his son into bed as Jack laid Niamh in the cot and kissed her forehead gently. He walked past Ianto murmuring, 'I'll be right back' and headed out of the room. Ianto stood in the middle of the room and pulled Bryn into a tight hug.

"Thank you, kid." He whispered, kissing the top of her head gently.

"We expect to see you, Jack and those gremlins on a regular basis, Ianto Jones." Ellen said firmly, hands on hips and a serious expression on her face. With a smile Ianto pulled her into the hug as well.

"I doubt any of you would let me stay in Cardiff for too long. It was hard enough for a week with Griffin asking about Bryn at every possible opportunity." Bryn laughed, the sound muffled slightly as Ellen joined in. Ianto looked up to find Jack leaning on the doorframe, an affectionate smile on his face at the three siblings reunited.

Ianto gently released his sisters and took the panda and one of the comforters Jack was holding, tucking them up with Niamh as Jack did the same with the teddy and comforter he was still holding, heading to Griffin's bed. The little boy's hands curled around the soft material of his blanket almost instantaneously and his face visibly relaxed.

"Oh! One final thing." Bryn said with a grin as Jack and Ianto headed to the doorway. She dimmed and finally turned off the light and Ianto looked up to see the ceiling covered with glow in the dark stars.

He grinned and switched on the baby monitor in his hand, the other by Niamh's cot, as Ellen flicked on the nightlight by the door and the four of them headed out of the room and back down the stairs. When they reached the living room, Ianto instantly started tidying up the mess his children had managed to make with his sisters' help.

Jack sat on the sofa, arms resting on the back, and watched, amused, as Ianto piled everything neatly on the coffee table before sitting back, leaning on Jack and sighing happily. Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulders and kissed the top of his head gently. Unknown to both men, the sisters were once again armed with a digital camera and had gotten the perfect picture from behind them as Jack leaned his head on his lover's.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, another part for you, I'll get another one up tonight before I go to bed :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the boys, they belong to RTD and the BBC

* * *

Chapter 7

At some point in the evening, Ianto and Jack had migrated up to Ianto's bedroom, curling up in bed and falling asleep almost instantly. To Ianto's surprise, he'd woken before Jack. He saw that it was only six in the morning, but he sat up and changed into a clean pair of boxers and a clean t-shirt before pulling on some pyjama trousers and thick socks, exiting the room.

He padded down the corridor to the nursery and poked his head round the door to make sure both of them were still asleep. For some reason, Griffin and Niamh slept pretty much in sync, waking within ten minutes of each other and falling asleep at about the same time as well. Ianto put it down to the unusually strong bond between the siblings. Not that he minded, it meant that he didn't have to spend twice as long on the morning routine.

With a smile, he closed the door quietly and headed back down the corridor and down the stairs. As he'd expected, perched at the breakfast bar in the kitchen was Bryn, reading a book and munching at a bowl of cereal.

"Coffee?" He asked with a slight yawn. Bryn looked up and grinned.

"Yes, please. I'd forgotten how good yours was until the other day." Ianto laughed gently and flicked the kettle on, digging through the cupboards to find the French press and ground coffee. "How's the family?"

"Sleeping." Ianto replied with a smile. He poured the coffee and water into the press and left it to stew, taking a seat opposite his sister.

"I have a question, if you don't mind me asking." Ianto shook his head and gestured for her to continue. "Well, I was wondering, who's biological to who?"

"Oh dear." Ianto said with a smile. "I wish you hadn't asked that question." Bryn frowned a little and Ianto decided to explain. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. They're both of us, you can make of it what you will."

"Are you telling me that somehow, beyond all laws of nature, sperm plus sperm equals baby and one of you two got pregnant… twice?" Bryn asked sceptically, her voice thick with sarcasm. Ianto said nothing but his eyebrows raised a little. The clatter of a spoon on the work surface and the splash of milk as cereal fell back in made Ianto look up in concern. Bryn's jaw had dropped open. "Fuck off, Ianto."

"I told you that you could make of it what you will, I'm not saying anything." Ianto replied cryptically, getting up to finish making the coffee.

"Well that explains a lot then." Bryn murmured to herself, Ianto looking over his shoulder as he poured half milk, half cream into the coffees and carried them back over, taking his seat again.

"Explains what?" He asked, taking a grateful sip of his drink. Bryn picked her spoon up and piled another pile of cereal into her mouth, pointing the empty piece of cutlery at Ianto speculatively and swallowing before she spoke.

"Well, yesterday, sitting out of the lawn when you all fell asleep on each other, they looked _just_ like you, the pictures we took will prove it." She chewed and swallowed another mouthful. "But then there were times when they looked just like Jack, like when they grinned. You know, like back in the ice cream parlour, when Griff was eating your ice cream and you told him off? I saw Jack give that same exact look a dozen times yesterday, same as Niamh as well."

Ianto sat quietly and digested the information. He'd been so worried about telling his parents that he had a partner and kids that he'd completely failed to come up with an explanation for who was biologically related to who. He rubbed the back of his neck absently as Bryn watched him, still munching away at her cereal. She caught a look that flickered across Ianto's face and cried triumphantly.

"I'm right! Oh my God, I'm right!" She sounded astonished, excited and disbelieving all at the same time. The fact that she'd even come to the conclusion in the first place proved to Ianto that Bryn was the perfect person to let on that small section of his secrets to. He didn't even want to think why she was taking this revelation so well.

He suddenly wondered whether his parents would ever be bold enough to ask him, and what he'd tell them. That they didn't want to say, out of privacy? That it didn't matter, they were both their children no matter what? Ianto mused for a moment, deciding that it would be a conversation to have with Jack at a later date, in the safety of their own home.

"I'm not saying anything." Ianto said stubbornly, taking a long drink from his mug. He heard footsteps behind him and then arms around his waist. Jack bent his head down and kissed his neck gently before taking the seat next to him and rubbing his face vigorously, putting the baby monitor on the counter in front of them.

"Hi, Jack." Bryn said, a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes.

"Hey, kid." He said sleepily, running his hands through his hair and noticing the mugs of coffee. He looked at Ianto with wide eyes and a slight smile on his face.

"That's the look!" Bryn cried, pointing the spoon accusingly at Jack, who frowned slightly as Ianto swatted the spoon away and got up to make Jack a coffee, finishing off the French press and heating it in the microwave before handing it Jack, taking his seat again.

"Bryn, drop it." Ianto said, warning lacing his voice.

"No way!" She said defiantly, ignoring her brother's scowl. "Jack, I have a question for you."

"Shoot," He said casually, watching her over the top of his mug as he drank.

"Which one of you is biologically related to those two upstairs?" She stared at him intently, dropping her spoon back into the now empty bowl. Jack sensed Ianto's anxiety and smiled, leaning forwards as Bryn was doing, matching her body language.

"What would you say if I told you I was from the fifty first century?" He asked conspiratorially. Bryn's eyes widened.

"Fuck off." She repeated, breathing the words in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Completely." Jack said, sitting back and having another mouthful of coffee, becoming more alert by the second. He grinned at the stunned look on the girl's face. He turned to Ianto and kissed him gently. "I'm going to go get dressed. It's all well and good for you two to walk around in pyjamas, but I think I should be presentable by the time people are up and about."

Ianto was about to protest but Jack kissed him again before standing up and leaving the room. Ianto turned back to his sister and found her staring at the empty bowl on the counter. "Bryn? You okay?"

"Yan…" She whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes still. He face suddenly broke into a huge smile and she threw her arms around her brother form across the table, squeezing him hard. "That is the best and cutest thing I've ever heard!"

"Can't… breathe…" Ianto managed to stammer after several long, bone crushing moments in his sister's grip. She let him go and sat back, watching him with a placid smile on her face. "You can't tell anyone. Not mam and tad, not even Ellen. They wouldn't understand."

"Ianto, they understand a lot more than you give them credit for." She fixed him with a look that clearly told Ianto what his sister was thinking. He shook his head firmly though.

"No, I'm not telling them. It's one thing to tell _you_ something like that, because to be completely honest, it doesn't matter if you tell anyone, no one would believe you, but do you think they'd really understand that somehow Jack travelled back in time three thousand years and that he's been pregnant with our kids?" Ianto fixed her with his own look and after a moment, Bryn conceded with a nod.

"Your secret's safe with me." She said with a grin, miming zipping mouth closed. Ianto smiled and finished coffee just in time to hear the stirrings of his daughter over the monitor.

"Feel like making yourself useful?" He asked with a smile.

"Always!" She said, to which Ianto couldn't help but snort in disbelief as she jumped up and slotted the dirty dishes in the dishwasher before bounding back to his side. The amount of energy she had first thing in the morning never ceased to amaze him. Ellen had joined her siblings half way through the process of gathering up Griffin and Niamh. She'd stood in the doorway yawning, her hair ruffled and sticking out in various directions before she padded across the room to greet Niamh, currently being held by Bryn whilst Ianto attempted to convince Griffin to left go of his comforter.

* * *

"Just let him bring it with him. It's not like the last day has been his normal routine anyway." She shrugged and waved good morning to the little boy who'd dared to poke his head out from under the blanket. Ianto sighed in resignation and scooped him up, blanket and all.

As the entourage walked down the corridor, Jack stepped out of the bedroom, dressed in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, rolling the sleeves up as he watched Ianto approach. When Griffin spotted him, he grinned with pride and Jack laughed.

"So you managed to get it out again, huh?" He asked, kissing Griffin's head as the little boy nodded. When he drew back, Jack saw the dangerous look on Ianto's face.

"Again?" He asked, warning flooding the word. Jack looked away and headed downstairs, Bryn and Ellen passing Ianto whilst stifling laughter. This time he looked at Griffin who was innocently smiling in his arms. "Again?"

Griffin nodded slightly and Ianto rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on his son. "You're just your dad through and through, aren't you?" he muttered to himself as he navigated the stairs, Griffin chuckling happily to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I don't like playing the waiting game for GCSE results... it sucks nuts :( I also don't like waiting for DVDs to come - My Dr Who seres2 DVDs are somewhere in the post and they better be here by Friday!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the boys, they belong to RTD and the BBC

* * *

Chapter 8

The next few hours had passed in much the same manner as any other Sunday morning. Ianto made breakfast for them all and Jack got to feed Niamh and talk to Griffin, as he was usually at work before they woke up during the week. At some point in the proceedings, Ianto had headed upstairs for a quick shower, pulling on jeans and a clean t-shirt before going back downstairs.

He found everyone still sitting in the same places and smiled, flicking the kettle on again and offering everyone another drink; which they accepted with enthusiasm. When Ianto handed Jack his coffee, he put two bottles of pills next to it. Jack looked up at him with a grimace and sighed, handing Niamh's spoon to his lover as he shook out three of the small pink pills and two of larger white ones.

"What're those?" Bryn asked brightly.

"Contraception." Jack whispered with a mysterious smile as he threw all five pills in his mouth and knocked them back with a mouthful of coffee. Once he'd swallowed, he clarified in a louder voice. "They're a mix of vitamins one of my doctors makes me take."

"Tad, are you at work today?" Griffin piped up between mouthfuls of cereal, looking up at Ianto, now sitting opposite him with Niamh on his lap.

"Not today, Griff." Ianto replied, watching as his son's eyes lit up. After a couple of moments he frowned and turned to look at Jack.

"Who's going to feed Myfanwy then?" He asked, eyes wide with growing panic. Jack couldn't help but laugh. Very loudly.

"I think Auntie Tosh and Uncle Owen are feeding her today, sprog." Jack managed to school his laughter, but the panic stayed in Griffin's eyes.

"But tad said he'd kill Uncle Owen if he fed Myfanwy again, he said she doesn't eat pizza!" Griffin cried, his hands coming up to cover his mouth as he stared over at Ianto. The young man met Jack's raised eyebrow and stopped himself from laughing.

"Maybe just Auntie Tosh will feed her then." Ianto managed to say, tightening his grip on Niamh as she attempted to wriggle out of his arms. He was all too aware that his parents' house wasn't baby proofed yet. No doubt his mother would get right on it the next day. Griffin nodded in satisfaction and pushed himself from Jack's knees. He didn't get far as Jack grabbed a hold of the back of his pyjama top, halting the little boy in his tracks.

Jack watched him with a sceptical expression, eyebrows raised slightly. Griffin turned and grinned at him, holding his arms up to be picked up again, Jack swinging him up off the floor with a mock groan.

"You're getting far too heavy for this, Griff." He continued with the faux discomfort as Griffin stood on his legs and grinned at him. "What's your tad been feeding you?"

"Chocolate biscuits." He said proudly, giggling as Jack started to chuckle. Ianto smiled and handed Niamh over to Ellen, who'd just returned from getting dressed, and headed round the table, grabbing Griffin around the waist and tucking him under his arm, casually carrying the little boy, now screeching with laughter, upstairs.

Niamh was continuing to wriggle in Ellen's arms, so Jack mercifully took the little girl and sat her on the table in front of him, holding her hands to keep her balance. She sat and swung her legs happily, Jack smiling at the look on her face. It was then that a question came to him mind that he wanted to ask.

"How long did you guys try to get Ianto to come home?" Jack asked quietly, suddenly serious, eyes still fixed on his daughter. Ellen had taken a seat next to Bryn across the table from him.

"We emailed all the time whilst he was in London… until the end, when there was that fire." Ellen was the one talking this time. "Next thing we knew, he was living in Cardiff again. I remember mam trying to get him to come home every weekend, making up all sorts of excuses. After a month or so of him saying no, Tad told her she should let him be, that he was grown up and it was his life now."

"I'm so sorry." Jack whispered, knowing exactly why Ianto had been so distant with his family.

"What've you got to be sorry for?" Ellen asked curiously.

"I should've made him come back here sooner." Jack looked up. "I knew he hadn't seen you for a long time, but I didn't realise it was that bad. You have to understand though, since he moved back to Cardiff, his life's been non-stop, and not necessarily in a good way."

"That's why mam wanted him to visit so badly, she could tell he wasn't right over the phone." Bryn chipped in, Ellen nodding solemnly. "I think she was expecting things to be the same as they were the past few years, even now. We all thought Yan would be the last of us to settle down and have kids, as well."

"Is that why he hasn't been home? Because of you three?" Ellen spoke again, suddenly curious. A smile grew on Jack's lips, crooked to one side as he bit back the truth. Bryn nodded sagely, understanding what was going on, taking it upon herself to defend her new relatives.

"Enough of depressing things like this, gremlin over there needs to get dressed." Bryn said, standing up and scooping Niamh up into her arms. "With two young and fashionable Aunts at her disposal, that shouldn't be a problem today."

Jack laughed and followed the two young women out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Bryn kicked open the door to Ianto's room and stood in the doorway.

"Ianto, clothes." She demanded, looking pointedly at the little girl in her arms. He took a moment to look at the scowl on his daughter's face, she obviously hadn't spent enough time in her baby grow yet. Ianto grinned and pointed to a bag sitting by his chest of drawers.

"Uh oh." Griffin whispered from his seat on the bed, covering his mouth with his hands.

"Too right." Ianto replied, smiling as his sisters and daughter disappeared down the corridor, leaving Jack leaning on the doorframe with a smile on his face. Griffin held his hands out for Jack and he crossed the room, picking him up to sit down on the bed next to Ianto. Griffin engineered the next part of his plan and grabbed hold of Ianto's arm, pulling on it with all his strength.

"Hug." He commanded, pointing to Jack with an extremely serious look on his face. He then climbed through the gap between them and moved to sit at the head of the bed, hugging his comforter to him. Jack brought a hand up to pull Ianto towards him, kissing him gently, smiling as they both played the game of keep things clean and suitable for Griffin's eyes. Ianto tested his lover's self control by sucking on his lip gently, eliciting a soft moan before biting back a grin and breaking apart, turning to look at Griffin.

"Happy now?" Jack asked as the little boy smiled and nodded, making his way forwards to let Ianto finish dressing him for the day.

"You should put him in the pterodactyl t-shirt today." Jack said with a smile, kissing Ianto on the forehead before getting up dig through the pile of clothes, tossing the t-shirt across the room with a pair of dungarees, underwear and socks.

"You ready for this?" Ianto asked Griffin, who just smiled and held his arms up for his pyjama top to be pulled off.

* * *

Jack and Griffin were settled on the sofa, a jigsaw laid out on the coffee table. Doing jigsaws with Jack was one of Griffin's favourite things to do on a Sunday, but they rarely had time to do it together with Niamh whining and fussing for attention. It was obvious that the little boy was enjoying spending time alone with his dad.

Ianto sat across the room and smiled at the sight whilst drinking a cup of coffee. He soon heard a bubble of excited, girly voices and looked up to see Ellen and Bryn heading into the living room to show off their skills as stylists.

They'd dressed her in a yellow summer dress with pink tights and pulled her hair into two bunches. It seemed that she'd insisted on also wearing the sunglasses Bryn had given her and she was grinning from ear to ear. Ianto sighed silently and rolled his eyes. She was just like Jack. Ianto just pointed to the playpen they'd brought with them, the one that usually resided in Jack's office at the Hub, and watched Niamh settle herself and carefully take the sunglasses off, folding them and placing them next to her with a surprising amount of control.

"Do mam and tad have a DVD player yet?" Ianto asked, looking up at Bryn. She looked at him as if he'd just grown another head.

"You think I'd live here if they didn't?" She said with a snort, heading over to the large TV set and opening the cupboard beneath. Then she reached into a box sitting behind it and brandished a selection of Disney and Pixar DVDs. "I used my initiative and borrowed these off a friend who's kid cousins are staying with her for a few weeks."

"Miss, have you got Monster Sink?" Griffin asked in excitement, getting the name wrong and making Jack smile.

"You mean this one?" Bryn said, juggling the DVDs until she pulled on out and held it out. Griffin nodded fervently and she smiled, glancing at Ianto to make sure it was okay. He sighed heavily but nodded and she set about slotting the DVD into the machine.

Griffin slid back and curled up on Jack and Bryn sat on the sofa next to them. Ianto was just about to get comfortable himself when he heard a loud noise of protest. He looked over to see Niamh scowling at him over the top of the pen. He raised his eyebrows and waited for her to calm down. She soon backed down from the impending tantrum, knowing that Ianto would always win, and waited patiently for him to lift her out, nuzzling into his neck as he sat back down.

About ten minutes into the film, Ianto's parents emerged for the day and his mother shot Ianto a look that was clearly patronising and a little exasperated.

"Ianto, cariad, if you hold her like that, she's going to develop a slouch." She looked pointedly at Niamh, who'd slipped down in Ianto's arms and was precariously splayed out across him, to make herself more comfortable. She glanced up from the screen to see the older woman looking at her and waved clumsily as a greeting.

"Well then, she'll be just like me." He said, gesturing to the fact he was lying in much the same position as the little girl was. His mother just sighed and sat down next to her husband on the second sofa, shooting vaguely disapproving looks at Ianto every so often.

He deflected each and every one with a placid smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Yay, homestretch now! Just two more chapters to go :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Jack and Ianto, they belong to RTD.

* * *

Chapter 9

The film ended in much the same way that it had the last several hundred times Griffin had made Jack and Ianto watch it, but the content smile on his face by the end of it was worth watching it yet again.

Once it had finished, Jack and Griffin returned to their jigsaw and Ianto's mother and sisters vanished to the kitchen to make lunch for everyone. Ianto was sitting with Niamh and a puzzle cube on his lap, watching as she worked through the simple but effective challenges on each side.

"You had one like that." Ianto looked up as his father spoke from across the room, a smile on his face as Niamh cried triumphantly at fitting a cylinder in the circular hole. "I seem to remember tantrums when the triangle didn't fit in the square."

Ianto blushed and looked away, knowing exactly what expression would be on Jack's face. Eli barked with laughter. "But then again, I also remember the pig headed stubbornness that refused to let the puzzle lie."

"Some things haven't changed then." Jack murmured with a smile, turning his attention back to Griffin who was brandishing a piece at him inquisitively. "That looks like someone's arm, can you see a body it would fit on?"

"Yeah? I'll remember that next time Griffin's drawing on your reports." Ianto said with a hint of a threat. "He was only trying to help, after all. How long did it take for you to rewrite them all?"

"Not as long as it took you to reorder that filing cabinet." Jack countered, mischief in his eyes. "Griff, I don't think Buzz's head goes on Bo Peep's body."

"You're still working in archives then?" Eli asked in surprise. He'd only ever heard complaints that he just made the coffee at Torchwood London.

"Tad, without me, Jack would get lost after three steps into his records. It took me almost a year to get everything properly ordered," Ianto shot Jack another look. "Everyone on the team usually leaves it to me, but _someone_ likes to go down there and try their hand at filing every so often."

"Hey!" Jack interrupted, offended at the insinuation. "I learnt my lesson the last time." He looked comically wounded. "You didn't have to make me sleep on the couch for a week."

Ianto noticed his father wince and couldn't help but smile. He remembered times from his childhood when his tad had been made to sleep downstairs for working too late or too hard. Once, Ianto and his sisters had orchestrated a camp out in the front room with him, eating chocolate and crisps into the early hours of the morning. Their mother never had worked out why her husband was so placid the next morning.

"One day, Jack, when those two are older, you'll be able to see sleeping on the sofa in a much different light." Eli said sagely, obviously thinking of the same instance as Ianto was. Jack looked between the father and son suddenly realised just how similar they looked, the slight smiles their memory brought making their faces mirrors of each other.

"I may have been sleeping on the couch, but I seem to remember being joined in the middle of the night." Jack reminded Ianto with a grin.

"That's because I remember what it's like to be kicked out of the bed for no real reason." Ianto pointed out, defending his corner instantly.

"You shouldn't have eaten my ice cream, I told you before." Jack looked at him pointedly and Eli started to chuckle again, Ianto switching his gaze to stare at his father accusingly.

"You're not a proper couple until you can laugh about being kicked out of the bed." He clarified, standing up and heading into the kitchen to join the rest of his family. Ianto smiled to himself again as he watched Niamh attempt to do what his father had said he did, the triangle block still refusing to go into the square slot.

"He's nothing how I thought he'd be." Jack said quietly, handing Griffin another piece of the puzzle, which was now half finished.

"Oh?" Ianto replied, intrigued.

"No, I thought he'd be all uptight, pursed lips and frowns when he saw me walk in." Ianto laughed at the thought of his father being strict and homophobic. "But he's like an older version of you."

"Not exactly, I hope." Ianto said slyly, eliciting a low chuckle from his lover. Lunch was a fairly tense affair for Ianto, as his parents and sisters had decided to punish him for his lack of contact over the past few years. Bryn had already relieved him of Niamh and was feeding her mashed banana and Griffin was glued to Jack like a limpet, as he usually was on a Sunday.

* * *

Ianto had slowly sunk further and further in his chair as the stories moved from infancy and early childhood to his teenage years, which he now had a strong feeling he was reliving.

"Mam, please!" He moaned as she took Bryn's prompt to tell the story of his run in the with Head teacher in his sixth form years.

"Ianto, don't be such a baby! It's an excellent story! You do realise they were still telling it when I left last year?" Bryn said with a smirk, eyes glittering dangerously.

"Oh, I really am intrigued now." Jack said, turning to look at the expression of sheer agony on Ianto's face. He watched the young man cover his eyes with his hands and nod slowly, receiving a cheer from his sisters.

"He was caught hacking into the school database after got a C in English for back chatting the teacher. I'm only assuming he was meaning to change it for his report." Ianto nodded his affirmation and Lydia continued. "The head teacher put him in three straight detentions and he came home in a foul mood."

"I wasn't even back chatting in the first place, she was pronouncing half the words of The Tempest wrong, any idiot can read Shakespeare, even the Welsh ones!" He scowled, trying to defend himself. Griffin noticed the look on his face and stretched over the gap between his fathers, patting Ianto's arm sincerely.

"Yan, everyone gets one or two bum detentions." Ellen said with a roll of her eyes. "That doesn't mean you go home and stick the head's face on some porn and email onto the school network."

Jack snorted and laughed loudly at that, joined by Bryn and Eli as well. Ianto winced and pushed a carrot stick around on his plate as a mental diversion. "I did do a pretty good job on it though," He muttered to himself, ever the moody teenager.

"The best part is that they never had enough proof to pin it on him." Bryn said proudly, grinning and Niamh clapped her hands in approval of her tad's antics. "What you were doing with porn on your computer in the first place though…"

She looked upwards slightly and managed to dodge the cherry tomato that Ianto flung at her. Ianto knew that Jack was looking at Griffin with the same knowing smile that had turned up every time he'd been biting back a retort. Ianto saw, just in time, that the smile widened to a grin and he pointed his finger viciously at his lover.

"You even dare and you're on decaf for a month." He warned darkly. The grin snapped off his face and he nodded, Bryn laughing at the interaction. Ianto had the feeling that his sister was now their biggest fan, enough to rival both Tosh and Gwen, who seemed to find them extremely endearing as a couple.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go check my messages, make sure everything's running smoothly at work without us." Jack passed Griffin to Ianto with a small protest from the boy, and excused himself politely, heading upstairs to check both his wrist strap, which he was actually wearing, as always, and his mobile.

"Ianto Jones," Ellen said with a smirk. "you have really hit the gold mine with him, who'd have thought you'd have such good taste in men?"

"Back off, I saw him first." Ianto said with a smile, handing Griffin another piece of bread and butter to devour.

"Seriously though, son," This time his tad was speaking. "We expect to see all four of you again."

"I can't promise anything." Ianto was going to say, but his mother cut him off.

"We don't mean every week, and not even for that long. We'd just like to see you all every so often, even if just for the afternoon." She looked at her son earnestly and Ianto nodded slowly. He couldn't promise all four of them, but he knew Jack wouldn't be averse to coming to visit again, and neither would their children.

"Could you please try and restrict visits to when we're back from uni?" Ellen said a little impatiently. "It's one thing to suddenly discover that you have a niece and nephew, but it's an entirely different thing when your pig of a brother doesn't let you see them."

"I'm not saying you can't see them, I'm saying that we may not be able to come over too often! It's a completely different thing. It's not like we work in a place when you can take scheduled holiday time." Ianto scowled at his sister, who gave as good as she got. After a minute or so, Griffin announced that he'd finished and Ianto forced himself to break the contest.

"Tad, tired." The little boy said with a yawn, curling up and gripping holding of Ianto's t-shirt. The young man's expression softened and he hoisted his son into his arms as he stood up.

"If you'll excuse me as well, I have to go find Jack and these two need to go down for a couple of hours." Ianto said, stroking Griffin's hair gently. Bryn took her cue, collected Niamh up and followed him from the dining room, heading up the stairs slowly.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're trying to avoid that lot visiting _your_ home?" Bryn asked quietly, careful not to disturb the now unconscious Griffin.

"Because there is so much more to my life than what you've all seen these past couple of days." Ianto replied, a little sadly. They walked a little further in silence until Jack stepped out of Ianto's bedroom, almost walking into them. "Jack, can you go put Griff down?"

Jack nodded and eased the boy out of Ianto's arms, kissing his lover's forehead gently before following Bryn down to the nursery. Ianto stood and watched them walk into the room before turning into his own, flopping face down on the bed and sighing. He folded his arms under his pillow and rested his forehead on them, memories of his adolescence flooding back at the scent of the bed linen.

It struck him then that his love life hadn't been so settled or secure than it was now, and with Captain Jack Harkness nonetheless. All those rumours of the insatiable flirt and playboy and here he was, Ianto Jones of twenty first century Cardiff, living with an almost completely domesticated Jack and their two kids. It really did make his mind boggle.

He felt the bed dip next to him and a familiar hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Jack looking at him, concern in his eyes. Ianto grinned and rolled over, pulling Jack down into a fiery kiss. Whether it was a rush of teenage defiance or simply that he missed the taste of Jack's lips, he didn't care. As long as Jack was there, it was more than enough for him.

"You know," Jack suggested as he pulled back a little, slipping his arms around Ianto's waist and pulling him closer, "Your sisters are standing outside. We should charge them for the show."

"They are, are they?" Ianto grinned and kissed him again, groaning in an exaggerated way and listening to the stifled giggles that came from the door. "You do realise they're only doing this because they want to be in my position, right?"

"And why would that be?" Jack asked seductively, kissing along his jaw line slowly.

"Because they want to be the ones shagging you senseless every night." Jack chuckled deep in his throat and kissed him again, biting Ianto's bottom lip gently before jumping up with a mischievous look in his eyes and heading to the door. He opened it a fraction and poked his head round, taking the two young women by surprise.

Ellen blushed and looked away in shock, looking just like Ianto when he got flustered. Bryn was looking at Jack and grinning from ear to ear. The childish, maniacal grin reminded him of the Doctor and only served to spur a surge of affection for the girl. He managed to keep his body hidden behind the door and he raised his eyebrows innocently.

"What can I do for you, girls?" He asked politely, a playful glint in his eyes.

"We were just passing by." Bryn said with a careless flip of her head, flicking her fringe from her eyes. Jack felt himself pushed to one side as Ianto took control of the situation.

"What will it take for you to give us five minutes alone?" Ianto asked, readying himself for a heated round of bartering.

"Let me come by and babysit once a week." She said with a casual shrug of her shoulders. Ianto frowned in shock, but Jack pushed him back, holding his hand out for the young woman to take.

"Done." He said with his most dashing grin. She shook his hand and smiled once more before dragging the still bashful Ellen by the hand down the stairs. Ianto closed the door and turned back to Jack, pulling him into another, bruising kiss. This time, Jack allowed himself to be pulled back onto the bed for a rather heated five minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

Final chapter! Thanks for all the support guys, you've been wonderful! I hope you've all enjoyed this little look at Ianto's family life :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Jack and Ianto, sadly, they belong to RTD and the BBC.

* * *

Chapter 10

Apparently, after just more than a day of being introduced to a group of new people, the Harkness-Jones children decided that they weren't going to play nice anymore. After waking up, Niamh had gone into a full blooded tantrum, leading to almost two hours walking around the garden with Ianto singing various songs to her; everything from traditional Welsh folksongs to Bruce Springsteen and Bob Dylan.

Jack had dealt with Griffin, who reacted in almost the completely opposite way. He'd clung to Jack and cried when he was put down, so Jack had settled on the patio, where he could watch Ianto and Niamh, and read him stories for a while. Not that he minded. He much preferred dealing with a Griffin temper tantrum than one of Niamh's.

At some point in the afternoon, Bryn and Lydia had moved outside to sit with Jack, Griffin calm enough to sit on the lawn and read with his Aunt instead of his dad. Jack wondered whether he should attempt to help Ianto, but he realised that Ianto was better at calming their daughter down, purely because her temperament was so like Jack's. Ianto had always known the exact thing to draw him out of one of his tempers, so it stood to reason that he could handle a cranky one year old.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Mrs. Jones." Jack said as Ianto's mother handed him a glass of iced tea. She waved off his apology with a smile.

"I raised three of them, I know that there are just some days when nothing seems to work. I'm being sharply reminded of another young madam I know." She said, looking pointedly at Bryn, sitting with a book open in front of his crossed legs, Griffin sitting in her lap. "And please, call me Lydia."

Jack nodded and took a sip of his drink, watching Ianto intently. The volume level seemed to be coming down, slowly but surely. Jack suspected that Niamh was just about ready to fall asleep from exhaustion.

"You've made me a very happy woman, Jack." She said with a slight laugh, Bryn looking up for a moment as well. "I think every mother wishes that, at some point, she'll be able to dote over grandchildren, and I honestly thought that I'd been waiting for one of the girls to settle down. And seeing Ianto this happy is a gift."

"Ianto turning up five years ago was pretty much the turning point for me." He smiled as he watched Griffin. "Lets just say I wasn't the most reliable of people, in any sense of the word. The day Ianto first started working for me was the day things started to change for the better."

He looked up to see Ianto trudging back across the lawn, his shoulders slumped slightly, Niamh in much the same condition. She was still crying, though she was leaning on Ianto completely, the struggling having proved futile.

"I'm knackered." Ianto muttered as they looked up at him. He didn't stop and moved straight back into the living room. Jack couldn't help but laugh, knowing just how he'd felt. Personally, he was glad it wasn't the middle of the night. They'd had plenty of those over the past few months.

"Bless him. I'll be the first to admit that was a tough afternoon." Lydia smiled sympathetically and Jack rubbed his eyes. He stood up, reasoning that he should really go see if Ianto needed any help. As he made to walk past Ianto's mother, she put her hand up and touched his arm gently. "Thank you, Jack. For everything you've done for Ianto. I'm glad to have you as part of the family."

Jack smiled warmly in reply and nodded before heading into the shade of the front room. There was another children's DVD playing on the television, the sound set low so that it could only just be heard. He looked towards the sofa to see Ianto lying on his back, fast asleep, with Niamh lying on his stomach, in a similar state of rest. He glanced at his watch and saw, to a certain amount of surprise, that it was almost five in the afternoon.

Knowing that he would have to deal with a hungry and irritable son soon, he headed into the kitchen and, with Ellen's help, made a couple of plates of buttered toast, the two of them carrying them back outside, where Eli had now joined his wife. The six of them sat in the garden and chatted happily, Ellen complaining about a stack of summer work she had to do and Bryn explaining to Jack what she was going to be doing when she started university in October.

Inside the house, father and daughter were sleeping soundly, no trace left of the hours before.Jack waited until the last possible moment to wake Ianto up, having packed everything and put it in the car. Eventually, he couldn't put it off an longer and knelt down beside the sofa, kissing Ianto's forehead gently and sitting back to wait for him to wake up.

* * *

"Jack?" Ianto murmured, opening one eye reluctantly.

"We've got to head home now." Ianto groaned slightly and closed his eyes again. Jack carefully lifted the sleeping baby into his arms and cradled her against his chest, giving Ianto room to stretch and wake up properly. He got to his feet and ran his hands through his hair before kissing Jack gently and heading off to find his family, Jack following him out into the garden.

"Okay guys, we're off." Ianto said with a slight yawn, hands shoved into his pockets as he blinked in the evening sunlight. He didn't notice the wall of human heading towards him until he was hit squarely in the chest by his sisters, arms squeezing him tightly. "Guys… can't… breathe…"

They released him and he took a deep breath, rubbing his sides a little. Next was his mother's turn to assault him with an extremely fierce hug of her own. This time Ianto looked to his father for help, but Eli just grinned at him, nodding towards the little boy sprawled across him, fast asleep.

"Thank you for coming, cariad." His mother looked up at him, a contented smile on her face. Ianto smiled and hugged her briefly before stepping over to his father. Between them, they managed to shift Griffin into Ianto's grip, the little boy's arms coming instinctively round his tad's neck. Ianto tucked his head under his chin and thanked his father, before heading back through the house.

Ianto walked stealthily across the gravel and opened the car door, carefully sitting Griffin down and buckling him in, retrieving the comforter that Ellen had been entrusted with by the little boy earlier in the evening. Jack did much the same thing on the opposite side of the car with Niamh. They both straightened up and Ianto turned back to his family, Jack leaning on the roof of the car and watching over the top.

"You're going to have to come over again soon, son." Eli said, hugging his son briefly before slapping him on the back.

"We can have a birthday party!" Bryn said enthusiastically from behind them. "It's only a couple of months away."

"We'll see." Ianto said, temporarily pacifying her. "I'll come visit with the sprogs as soon as I can, but it might not be for a while. It takes a lot of work for us both to get off work, but we'll work it out."

Lydia moved forwards to give her son another hug and then turned to Jack. "It really was wonderful to meet you, Jack."

"It was my pleasure, honestly." He grinned at the sceptical look on Ianto's face.

"So when do you want me to come over?" Bryn asked, suddenly hugging her brother again.

"I could really do with a few more hours a week sorting out the mess you lot leave," Ianto said to Jack before turning to Bryn. "How about Wednesday? I'll call you tomorrow to sort the times out, okay?"

She nodded and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"You're welcome to come as well if you want, Elle." Ianto added to his other sister, standing next her father a few feet away. She smiled but shook her head.

"As much as I love them and as great as it's been the last couple of days, you know I wouldn't be able to handle it." She smiled apologetically and stepped forwards to join in the hug.

"The offer's there, whenever you feel like tagging along with Bryn." She smiled and he pressed a kiss to the tops of his sisters' heads before walking back over to the car and opening the passenger side door, knowing that Jack would insist on driving anyway. The two men shared a look and a smile and climbed into the car, Ianto yawning loudly as he closed the door, winding down the window. "Am I allowed to go now, mam?"

She nodded and reached through the window, ruffling his hair and pecking him on the cheek, whispering another 'thank you' before pulling back and going to stand next to her husband. Ianto nodded and gave Jack the go ahead for starting the car. The family waved as they pulled out of the driveway and turned onto the road, Ianto letting out a huge sigh as they disappeared from view.

"You would not believe how glad I am to be going home." He said wearily, closing his eyes and sinking back down into his seat to the sound of Jack's laughter.It was a simple process of putting the sleeping toddlers to bed, neither of the men bothered enough to get them changed out of their clothes and into their pyjamas. As soon as Ianto had turned the light off and turned the baby monitor on, Jack wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into another, deep kiss, pulling him close to his body.

* * *

They moved slowly into the bedroom, lips never parting, Jack kicking the door closed behind them as Ianto began tugging at his t-shirt.

"They'll wake up in a bit, you know…" Jack murmured as Ianto kissed gently down his neck.

"I know, but that's in a bit… That's plenty of time for what I have planned." He said with a grin, biting gently on Jack's collar bone and eliciting a groan of pleasure.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He asked, slightly breathless as Ianto's hands began to wander under his clothes.

"You put up with my family for two days," He kissed, kissing Jack's lips slowly again, "with only the smallest amount of gratification."

Jack chuckled as Ianto's lips moved over his jaw line, but moved his hands up to hold Ianto's face, angling his lips up to kiss him hard. "I'd take my new in-laws over a pack of Weevils any day, which is a surprising change."

Ianto grinned and pulled him down onto the bed, kissing him hard once more, determined to make the most of the short amount of time the had left without interruptions. The couple had gotten surprisingly efficient and fitting a lot into a short space of time.


End file.
